Brotherly Love
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: Because of a recurring psychological problem, Robin calls an old friend to town. But is this friend closer than he thinks? Chapter Two edited! Must read before Chapter three!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot. I made up the character's histories, so parts of these made up histories belong to me... not much though!**

_"Robin, if you ever need anything, I'll be there." Jason cupped the younger boy's chin._

_"Okay, Jay. I'm gonna miss you." Robin squeezed the boy he considered a brother. His mask hid his glistening eyes. Jason rubbed his back, before letting the boy go._

_"Let me see them, just one last time." He pleaded. Robin gently peeled back his mask to reveal his gemstone-like eyes. Robin saw a stray tear slip down Jason's cheek. "Take this." He thrust a cell-phone into Robin's hand. "Direct contact to me." Robin looked up at him, widened eyes moist with tears. _

_"O-okay." He gave Jason's hand one last squeeze before taking his bag. _

_"I'm gonna miss you, little buddy, but I gotta get back to bed. If Alfred or Bruce know I was part of this, my head will be mounted over the fireplace." Robin nodded, slapped his mask back on, and gave a gentle wave. Moments later he was out the door. Jason went back up to his room, watching while the one person he trusted himself to care about disappeared from his life forever. _

"Jay, get up!" Johnny roared, kicking him hard in the ribs. "A new shipment just got in. We'll be rich!" Jason turned over, sighing.

"Don't wanna go." He muttered. Johnny rolled his eyes, pulling his helmet on.

"That stupid dream again?" Johnny asked, slipping on his leather jacket.

"Why do you care?" Jason snapped, granting himself a kick from the other teen.

"Whatever! Just don't come whining to me when you need a loan, brat." Johnny slid his shades on and marched out of the apartment. Jason sat up, rubbing his face with his right hand. He stood up, stretching.

"Crap." He gasped, as vertigo blurred his vision. He dropped back onto the couch. He was worn out._ Who know being a criminal was so hard?_ Jason chuckled. Years ago he thought criminals had it easy, when he was a hero.

"The good old days." Jason muttered. Why had he become a villain. That was the question. There was a simple answer. He craved the adrenaline getting in trouble provided. Jason decided to turn on the television, settling on a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. rerun. His guilty pleasure. He was halfway through the episode when he heard a far off ringing.

"It can't be..." He gasped, leaping up, lunging toward his bedroom. He dug through his closet, scattering things all over the floor. Finally he had it. The cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"Jason?" the quivering voice questioned.

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"Can you come to Jump City?" Robin was trembling- Jason could tell by his shaky voice.

"What for?" Why did Robin need him?

"The Nightmare is back." Jason gasped.

"I'll be there soon." He clicked the phone shut, and began packing his bags.

* * *

**Such a short chappie! But it's just an introduction. Longer ones will follow. **

**The burning question: What villain is Jason?**

**Duh, Red X.**

**Don't you people read the summaries?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot and I remade Jason, so the character himself isn't mine, but his history is.**  
**Oh, and I don't own Law & Order, Eggo, or Pop Tarts!**  
**In this story Jinx and Kid Flash haven't met yet. Go with it, for me.**

* * *

Jason woke up in a cold sweat to Johnny sitting on the chair closest to the television. He was sprawled out on the couch. The whole damn thing was a dream. He'd never even gotten the phone call!  
Why did his dreams have to be so damn realistic?!  
He sighed, tossing a pillow at Johnny who whipped his head around in response.  
"What the hell was that for Jay?"  
Jason rubbed his stomach. "What time is it? I'm starving!" He whined. Johnny pulled his cell phone, most likely stolen, from his pocket.  
"Eleven-thirty. Check the food before you eat it; because you're fucking sick and I had to do the grocery shopping. It maybe poisonous for all I know." He grumbled, returning to the television. Jason couldn't help but smile.  
You could pull anything over on Johnny. A few whole-hearted coughs and faked vomiting and he would diagnose you with the flu.  
Jason, being rather lazy lately, had skipped out on work with the 'I'm definitely sick.' excuse. And Johnny had reluctantly picked up his burden.  
He hunted through the cabinets in the corner kitchen, settling on making a bowl of macaroni, his secret addiction. As it cooled off he leaned on the island resting in the center of the room. Johnny sat watching some crappy reality tv show. Jason rolled his eyes. Johnny may have been a good thief but he was a weird dude.  
He picked up the bowl and dumped himself on the couch.  
"Can't we watch something worth watching?" He pleaded.  
"Like what?" Johnny scoffed without taking his eyes of the screen.  
"I don't know. I think Law & Order is on." He suggested, cramming a forkful of macaroni in his mouth.  
"Here. I'm gonna crash." Johnny informed his roommate, tossing the remote at him. Jason caught it midair.  
"Hey, wait a second." He called Johnny turned to him.  
"Yeah?" Jason swallowed thickly.  
"Ya banged up the Titans yesterday, right?" He questioned. A grin split Johnny's face.  
"Totally! I knocked bird-boy off the bridge!" He laughed heartily and Jason pretended to join in.  
"Cool!" He feigned excitement and Johnny slapped him on the shoulder.  
"It sucks that you're sick. We would've made a great team." He concluded. Johnny stretched and headed for his bedroom.  
Jason placed the half-eaten bowl of macaroni on the coffee table, his appetite stolen by the sinking feeling in his stomach.  
He could only imagine what memories falling off the bridge down to an almost certain death below brought up. Apparently one of his teammates had caught him, or he'd used his grappling hook. The kid would have found a way out of it; that Jason was certain of. Bruce was a great teacher; he knew this because of the years of training he'd done with the Dark Knight.  
And, according to Bruce, Dick was the best Robin there had been.  
Jason suppressed the thoughts of the days he and Robin had spent training together, sneaking out of Gotham to go to the awesome arcade a city over, and just plain hanging out together. The time when they both were about as innocent as crime fighting kids with no parents could be.  
Jason laid back down, closing his eyes. He'd worry about the kid in the morning; he needed sleep now.  
Jason's eyes fluttered closed the last thought on his mind being; Robin.

* * *

Jason flipped the egg in the pan, humming quietly to himself. It was fairly early as of seven in the morning; at least for people who sleep to nine on a good day. He shoved the egg onto his plate with toast and bacon.  
"What smells good?" Johnny asked, stumbling into the kitchen, his hair a mess. Jason chuckled.  
"Actual food. I wanted a change from pop tarts and Eggo waffles." He replied. With him being "sick" Johnny had bought his favorite food, most it it being junk food. Johnny sighed.  
"Enough for me?" He inquired. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"Why? Don't like the artificial crap you buy?"  
Johnny grumbled, dropping into a stool by the island. Jason nodded, sliding a plate in front of his friend. Johnny immediately brightened, diving his fork into the egg.  
"Hey, how's Jinx?" Johnny asked. Jason's brow knitted in confusion.  
"What do ya mean?" He asked, chewing on a strip of bacon. Johnny grinned.  
"You know what I mean." Jason shook his head.  
"I don't." Johnny rolled his eyes.  
"She is totally into you!" He exclaimed. Jason frowned.  
"Nope, don't think so." He stated. Johnny smirked.  
"I'll bet you twenty bucks when we hang out with the Hive today she'll flirt with you at least once." Jason grinned.  
"I'll take that bet." He stuck his hand out and Johnny took it.  
"Deal." They chorused.

* * *

"Jay!" Jinx squealed as the two thieves pulled up outside the pizzeria.  
"Someone in love?" Seemore sing-songed, approaching the pink-haired sorcerous. She blushed.  
"He-he just owes me money for a bet." She blushed and he smirked.  
"_Sure_. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."  
Jinx scowled. How easy was she to see through?  
Jason hopped off his bike and said his greetings.  
Jinx flushed.  
"Hey, Jay. Nice jacket." Jason looked over his outfit. It was his suit and a simple leather jacket. He thought nothing special of it, but thanked Jinx anyway.

Johnny strode over and nudged Jay. "You owe me twenty bucks." He smirked. Jay frowned.

"It was a compliment. Girls give them to everyone." Jason defended.

"_Sure." _Johnny rolled his eyes and strode toward the pizzeria. "Anyway, I am starving." Johnny responded.

"Oh really? What about the actual food I made you for breakfast?" Jason spat. They strode into the pizzeria.

* * *

Robin sat up in bed, sweat beading on his brow. His stomach twisted, and he dashed to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet, he returned to his bed, reaching toward the cell phone sitting on his bedside table. He immediately recoiled... He couldn't. He wouldn't want to see him.

He'd moved on.

Robin was sure of it.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back BABY! I hope you enjoyed. I don't get the spacing thing, but whatevs.**

**READ AND REVIEW KIDDOS!**


End file.
